


Raven - A One Shot Request

by nikoneko123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoneko123/pseuds/nikoneko123
Summary: Raven, Shibie and Jinx are mages not connected to any guild... at least not any more. What will Raven think of the crazy members of Fairy Tail as he wanders the streets of Magnolia in search of his lost travel companions? A one shot request from trappedindarkness13. Please enjoy his characters! I know I love them! :) FOR MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE GO TO TRAPPEDINDARKNESS13 NOW! (Trappedindarkness13 is a user on FFNET, please check them out)





	Raven - A One Shot Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trappedindarkness13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trappedindarkness13).



I wandered along the busy streets of this town... the people the same as any other town I’ve travelled over the years.  
There were the same bustling housewives gossiping while holding baskets over flowing with foods, young children carelessly playing at their feet, laughing loudly and squealing in joy. Men working away at their various occupations, young women on the cusp of maturity wandering the streets in revealing clothes with arms linked, glancing at passing males and assessing them with their critical eyes; either appraisingly or dismissively.  
Everywhere, it was the same. Sure, the people were different, the town was different and even the country. However, the attitude; the naive innocence was everywhere.  
I sighed, thankful for the large hood that hid my face from their shallow assessments, and wandered along the street, searching the crowd for my two travelling companions.  
This is what comes from travelling with two females Raven. I thought, glaring down at the pale paving stones my strides seemed to eat their way across.  
One moment, both Shibie and Jinx were at my side, the next moment, I hear simultaneous squeals, only to turn and find they had both disappeared into the busy crowds of this sunny Saturday morning.   
I searched through the bobbing heads of the crowd, trying to pick out the familiar light purple head of hair that was Shibie, and smiled slightly at the memory of our conversation before she had run off to shop.  
‘Hey Raven! I’m going to make a guild! I want to be a Master too! You should join me, and Jinx and we can be awesome! We would whoop ass, right Jinxy!?’ Jinx nodded solemnly, sucking on her usual lollypop and with her tatty teddy bear under one arm, staring curiously at the passersby as her short, pure white hair shifted with a slight breeze. She wore her skin tight black leggings and a black t-shirt that had some slogan on it, I believe it said “Small but Lethal” with an image of a skull on it.   
I continued walking with my usual expressionless facade.  
‘You know I’ve given up on guilds, Shibie. They hold me back. I can’t be bothered to deal with the hassle anymore.’ I saw her face fall slightly before she glared at me, crossing her arms across her chest and pushing her already large breasts further out of the dark purple corset she wore, skipping forwards slightly and making her short tutu like skirt bounce at the movement.  
‘FINE! I don’t want guys in my guild anyway! It’s a Girls Only crew, and you’re NOT invited! But lickle Jinxy is, aren’t you shnuckums?’ I saw Jinx glare at the nickname, and turn her head away from her in decline of her offer, before reaching up to grab my pale hand from beneath my cloak as she continued to suck on her lolly.  
‘I am staying with Raven-niisan.’ Jinx told Shibie, solemnly staring at the 17 year old woman with a hint of contempt in her childish face.  
Despite being only just 10, she had experienced a horrific trauma before I stepped in and saved her. She was incredibly solemn, the opposite of Shibie, who hid her own sorrow and painful past behind her happy-go-lucky exterior. I knew however she only showed this side of herself to us. To anyone else, she was cold and rude.  
‘Humph! Fine!’ Shibie pouted as she slowed down to return to walking beside me; both girls flanking me like a guard and glaring at any who tried to peak beneath my hood.  
It was at that point that I’d heard their sounds of excitement (Shibie a loud squeak and Jinx a quiet hum) and found myself standing alone in a colourful street busy with people.  
‘Tch. I give up.’ I muttered, after walking another ten minutes in circles, I found myself at a park, and sat down in a bench, crossing my arms and glaring at people who got too close.  
They can find me, I’m not wandering around this damn town looking for them when they wander off shopping. I knew Shibie had probably spotted a clothes store, and Jinx had most likely found a candy store or salesman that had pricked her interest.   
There was no way to break them out of their shopping trances, even if I did find them.  
I lifted my head, my hood falling back as I stared up at the deep blue sky, clear of all clouds, the odd bird gliding across the sea of blue.  
‘Hey, are you ok? You’ve been sitting here quite a while.’ I turned my head to the side and saw a blonde woman, smiling down at me with gentle kindness, something I don’t often see directed towards me.  
I assessed her, my eyes wandering up and down her slim body, taking in the short skirt, tight crop top that barely contained her breasts and the leather belt that held an impressive collection of celestial gate keys.  
‘I’m fine.’ I told her, voice emotionless as always, before I looked away from her to resume my analysis of the sky.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for her to get the hint and to leave me be, but instead I heard her settle herself down next to me. I opened my left eye and turned my head slightly to glare at her, knowing I was more intimidating from that angle; the scar that began above my eyebrow and ended below my eye scared most people off very quickly.  
However, this stupid blonde just grinned up at me before sighing and relaxing against the bench.  
‘I haven’t seen you around here before, passing through or looking for a guild?’ I raised an eyebrow, refusing to speak anymore to this woman, only for her to continue talking as though I had answered.  
‘I can feel your magical pressure, you’re very strong. I’m a mage too; a celestial spirit mage, but I’m in a guild, you might of heard of it, Fairy Tail? If you’re looking for somewhere, it’s a pretty good place to be if you can stand the endless fighting and deal with the damage.’ She laughed and covered her mouth with her hand, showing off her pink guild mark.  
‘Oh I’ve heard of Fairy Tail. Everyone has.’ I replied dryly, watching her as she laughed rather than be offended by my bare faced insult of her guild.  
‘Yeah, we are pretty reckless as a whole. But it’s like a family there. If you’re alone, it’s a place to turn to, they make you feel loved.’ Her face had softened once more, her eyes glinting as she stared off into the distance. I watched her facial expression suddenly change into one of panic as she ran her fingers across one of her silver keys.  
‘Oh Mavis, is that the time?! Sorry, I’ve got to go. It was nice talking to you! My name’s Lucy by the way! Hopefully I’ll see you again!’ She called out behind her, waving as she ran off muttering about a stupid dragon or something.   
Huh. Guess Fairy tail really is filled with loons. I thought, sighing as I stood and continued to wander around this annoying town, people sending fake smiles everywhere.  
That girl however, held the first genuine smile I’d seen in a while from a stranger, directed towards me. After seeing my scar and glaring at her, I’d expected her to back away stuttering her apologies, like every other person I turned that look on; yet instead she laughed...  
Hmm... odd... My thought process was suddenly broken by someone bashing straight into me, knocking me to the ground.  
I opened my eyes and glared at a pink headed male with a white scarf on.   
Who needs a scarf in summer? I thought, before dismissing it. I mean, I was wearing a black cloak...  
‘Hey, Pinky, watch where you’re walking.’ I growled out, shoving the groaning guy off of me and standing up, righting my cloak as the pink haired teen around my age jerked his head around frantically, his eyes filled with terror.  
Hmm... another Fairy Tail weirdo... I spotted his guild mark on his arm, and stepped away, about to leave the guy on the ground when he clutched at my arm.  
‘Have you seen a red headed woman with armour around? PLEASE! This is life and death!!’ I glared down at him, but was once again ignored by the scared boy.  
‘Let go of me.’ I spat out, quickly getting agitated at this guy who was clinging onto my arm like some kind of lover; already attracting weird glances from pedestrians, who speedily left the vicinity when I shot them a stare.  
‘You gotta tell me man! If she finds me I’m dead-‘ He froze, his nose twitching as though he was sniffing something. Disgusted, I yanked my arm from his now lax grip as he slowly turned around to face an armoured woman who held two swords and was glaring at him with a ferocity and an aura that even made my heart skip a beat before I could compose myself.  
‘Natssuuuuuu...’ Her low voice seemed to bounce around the street as she stepped forwards, her gaze fixed on the cowering pink headed idiot.  
‘E-Erzaaa! It wasn’t my fault! It was Gray! I didn’t mean to flatten your cake, sorryyyyyy!’ He whimpered on the floor, before turning and trying to scramble away, only to be caught by the fuming woman.  
‘You shall receive proper punishment for destroying my special Strawberry Swirl Sponge cake made with extra Strawberries!’ She grabbed him by his collar and looked up at me with a neutral, serious expression.  
‘I apologise for this fools rudeness towards you.’ I nodded, puzzled slightly, as she dragged the screaming man along behind her, ignoring his pleas for mercy.  
Fairy Tail once again... she’s going to kill him about a cake? Seriously? I sweat dropped as I realised Jinx would probably do the same if anyone touched her sweets... or that teddy bear...  
I felt a shiver run down my spine at a memory of an entire town being decimated because they had trodden on her toy bear when she’d dropped it in a crowd.   
I crammed my hands deep into my pockets and yanked my hood up again, ignoring the curious stares I received from passersby.   
I had given Jinx that teddy after I’d saved her from getting brutally murdered by dark mages who had been my guild members. They destroyed her home town, and were about to kill her. I did a lot of despicable, and disgusting things the devil himself would be ashamed of, but I never lowered myself to harm a child. I was enraged when they tried to turn on her, and jumped in between her and their attack, shielding her before destroying them as they had planned to do to Jinx.   
I’d carried her battered and bruised body away from the scene of destruction that had been her home; I had been too late to save the rest of the towns children. When I’d heard some mages of my guild talking about the towns destruction, I came as fast as I could; I was glad I had been able to spare at least one life.   
I’d taken Jinx to safety, swearing to her from that day on I would protect her and teach her to be strong, so nothing like that could happen again. I’d left her with Shibie for a few years, visiting every so often to receive her glares of hatred and aloofness. It was then that I gave her the teddy, feeling it would give her a semblance of a normal childhood. She had scoffed at the tatty offering, and had tossed it across the room as she screamed out her words of hatred at me.   
I took them, after all, I’d been a member of the guild the same people who’d caused her such pain. I accepted her hate, shouldered it and refused to allow her to wallow in it, forcing her to lay it all on me.  
Besides, Jinx reminded me of a shadowy figure from a past I’d forgotten, and I took care of her as though she was my little sister, which is what she has become since then.  
Shibie had been furious at her for her treatment of me. She’d revealed more about my past experiences than I’d wanted her to, but it seemed to have gotten through to Jinx. She started to pay more attention to her training, and didn’t blame me anymore.   
She also carried around that battered old teddy everywhere she went, cuddling it to her body under one arm at all times.   
I sighed as I walked down a street I swore I’d been down many times that day, and finally I saw that familiar head of light purple hair. I quickened my pace as I noticed the darker streaks of purple had begun to grow darker, symbolising Shibie was getting pissed.  
‘WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FLAME-BRAINED IDIOT?! I JUST BOUGHT THOSE CLOTHES!’ She was screaming in anger as she stared at that pink haired idiot I’d literally bumped into earlier. I crossed my arms and smirked, allowing her to rage for a while.  
‘Don’t worry! I’ve got it!’ A black-haired, shirtless guy stepped up from behind the pink haired fool, and sent a stream of ice at the flaming clothes on the ground.  
I saw Shibie’s hair turn even darker as she silently stared at the block of ice that contained inside it her newly bought, and already destroyed clothing.  
‘HOW HAS THAT HELPED? AHHH! YOU’RE BOTH GONNA DIE!’ Shibie was suddenly in her Satan Soul form, and was reaching out towards the two guys, frozen in terror at her angered expression.  
I stepped forwards and grabbed her wrist tightly, yanking her attention away from the two idiots.  
‘Shibie, calm down. I’ll buy you more clothes.’ Instantly, she was back to normal, and nuzzled against my neck as she pressed her body against me, her hands reaching up to cling onto my shoulders.  
‘Raven-samaaa! They ruined my new clothes though! They need to be punished.’ Her whiny voice turned dark and cold as she turned to shoot the two terrified mages an evil glare. I lifted a hand and ran it through her soft hair, earning a slight purr from her before I gently pushed her away.  
‘They’re just clothes Shibie. Let’s go find Jinx. Don’t wander off again.’ She pouted up at me and nodded, crocodile tears teetering at the edges of her eyes.  
I turned to glare at the two scared men, and crossed my arms.  
‘I suggest, Pinky, you learn to control your magic. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings.’ I threw them a final glare and walked away, Shibie clinging onto my arm and nattering on about the loss of her cute outfits.  
‘BAKA FLAME BRAIN!’ I heard the ice mage shout at the pink guy, and shook my head as they started fighting behind me.  
‘Raven-samaaa-‘ Shibie was continuing to whine at me, rubbing her chest against my arm as we continued walking, ignoring her as I allowed my mind to wander.  
Back when I was a heartless, sadistic bastard, I had (and still have) a huge bounty on my head from the Magic Council. I had been caught up in an ambush by some pesky Light guilds, and had been left for dead, severely injured. That was when I first met Shibie. She’d carried me to a place of safety, and nursed my broken body back to health, talking to me all the time and showing no fear over the fact I was clearly an evil mage and an even more evil man.   
She’d shown me that not all people where heartless like I was, and made me want to repent for my sins. As soon as I was fully healed, I left and destroyed my guild, leaving it as a smoking crater in the ground. After that, I’d had my magical power sealed by having a series of magical tattoos run up and down my right arm, suppressing my true magic so I could never harm an innocent again, as that was the only purpose for my magic; murder, something I never wanted to commit again in my pathetic excuse for a life. I instead focused all of my efforts in improving my Exquipping magic, using that magic to combat and destroy dark mages we came across on our journey in my desire for repentance.  
During our travels, we’d joining the odd guild, only to be thrown out when I inevitably lost control of my true power and the seals slipped.  
Every time that happened, the effectiveness of the seals wore off slightly, and I became more and more withdrawn from life, not wanting to get involved with people; sometimes not even Shibie or Jinx could bring me out of the depression and self-loathing I was thrown in to.  
I often broke away from them after such instances, refusing to travel with anyone and meeting up with them at a town further along. I just couldn’t see other people after my true magic had escaped its binds. I always wanted to kill; I was filled with bloodlust, and was never sure I could control myself. When it got this bad, I hid myself in a cave, chaining myself down and raging against the restraints as my past consumed my mind, driving me near utter and complete madness.  
I was suddenly jerked out of my dark thoughts by a familiar, heavy magical pressure that originated from not too far away.  
Shibie had stopped mid-sentence, a rarity for her, and we both instantly ran towards the origin of the power.  
We turned a corner to see Jinx standing before two now familiar mages.  
How is it that those two can push both females I know to the brink of their patience, then shove them over the edge? I thought, forcing my way through her magical energy that whipped around us.  
‘NATSU! GRAY! APOLOGISE TO HER RIGHT NOW!’ I jerked to a halt as the magical pressure disappeared, leaving Jinx sobbing slightly as she looked up at that blonde woman.  
The blonde was sending a deathly glare towards the two boys, who were cowering on the ground before her, terrified as they stuttered out an apology. She sent them a final glare filled with malice and the promise of pain, before turning and smiling sweetly at Jinx, kneeling before her and holding out her tattered little teddy bear.  
Jinx’s tears immediately disappeared as she snatched the brown fluffy toy from the blondes grasp, hugging it tightly to her chest before running towards me and flinging her free arm around my legs, still too short to reach my waist.  
Shibie and I shared a shocked look. No one had ever managed to snap Jinx out of a rampage before this.  
‘I am SO sorry for their behaviour!’ She interrupted our silent exchange and I turned to see her bowing towards us as she yanked sharply on the boys ears, ignoring their whimpers of pain.  
‘It’s alright.’ Jinx mumbled, looking shyly up at the blonde as she sucked on a lolly she’d pulled out from somewhere.  
Blondie looked up and saw me, her face suddenly breaking into a smile.  
‘Oh, it’s you! I said we’d meet again. You must be Raven? I found Jinx wandering around looking a bit lost, so was helping her look for you. I’m sorry about these two, they knocked her teddy away during a fight, but they’ll be punished appropriately. I believe Erza has some new torture methods she created just for you guys...’ She broke off with an evil smirk as she turned to address the boys at her feet, who groaned in terror.  
‘Lucy, correct?’ I asked, frowning to remember her name, she shot me a bright smile and nodded her head.  
‘Thank you for looking after Jinx. I won’t let her wander off again.’ I said, emotionless as ever as I clutched Jinx’s small body to mine.  
‘Arigato Lucy! I love your skirt by the way, where’d you get it? I think I bought a similar one, but your two friends there burnt and then froze my purchases.’ Shibie seethed, glaring at the two now pale white mages.  
‘They did WHAT?!’ Lucy screeched, turning suddenly and kicking them both so hard they sank into a brick wall and peeled off it unconscious, leaving indentations of their body and faces in the wall.  
‘I apologise once again. They will fully reimburse you!’ She bowed again, her face flushed red with embarrassment as she grabbed the two guys and dragged them along behind her, ignoring their dazed mutterings about dragons and ice tigers.  
‘Come visit Fairy Tail soon Jinx! It was really great to meet you!’ She smiled at us all shyly, obviously still ashamed by her crazy friends actions.  
I watched as she walked away, and felt my lips twitch slightly into a small smile.  
‘Shibie, you fancy sticking around? Fairy Tail is... interesting me.’ Shibie smirked and threw herself on me, her arms holding me tightly against her as she squealed.  
‘Anything you want Raven-sama! I like that girl, she has style!’ I felt Jinx tug on my cloak and knelt down to face her.  
‘She promised me sweeties if we visit. I want t visit soon.’ Jinx told me, her face bridging no argument. Despite being ten, her magical abilities were that of someone twice her age, and she could easily have destroyed all of Magnolia because of those two idiotic boys.   
Thank God blondie stepped in when she did; she’d just inadvertently saved Magnolia from destruction.  
I ruffled Jinx’s short, white hair and nodded my agreement.  
‘Let’s go find a place to stay the night and we can visit tomorrow.’ I told them, walking along the streets with the only two people I’d ever had a semblance of care for.  
‘Raven-sama, I want her to join my new all girls guild! I’m going to call it Hydra’s Heart, cause Hydra’s are AWESOME and the heart is where all women draw their power for love!’ I sighed, shutting out Shibie’s conversation once more and listened to Jinx suck contentedly on her red lollipop as she held her teddy in a stranglehold.  
Fairy Tail had interested me somehow, and I wanted to find out more about this crazy light guild that had someone as genuine and naive as the blonde was.  
I rubbed at my left side, remembering the attack I’d lived through at the hands of light guilds; the massive car that stretched from my collarbone down to my hip, its jagged edges stretching around my back, stomach and chest reminding me of the near death experience I’d had at a light guilds hands.  
‘Lucy-san is nice Raven-niisan.’ I turned to look down at Jinx, and hummed my acknowledgement of her words.  
She was right, that girl had not been one to attack me, and I would have attacked me if I was in the light guilds position. I held no malice, yet the scar was a constant, unavoidable reminder of my pain, and also my resolve to become a better human.  
I would give Fairy Tail a chance, to try and show me how people truly were, to restore my faith in humanity.  
To try and save myself from the darkness I was teetering on the edge, inches away from descending into the blood filled depths.  
My seal was breaking, and needed to be re-written, yet the last mage who knew how to do so had died.  
If I lost control once more, I might not be able to be pulled back out of the all consuming madness that lurked in the darkest, most murderous corners of my mind.  
If Fairy Tail were as much about “nakama” as I had heard them to be, perhaps I could live peacefully without the risk of my true power coming to the fore.  
At least, I hoped so. I knew, nothing would stop me should I lose grip on that control, that sanity that made me halfway human.  
‘We’ll see Jinx. We’ll see.’ I muttered, gripping her small hand tighter in mine as she ate away at her sweet treat and Shibie continued to natter about her damned dream guild.  
I hope you can continue to interest me, Fairy Tail.


End file.
